resized
by maidkomaeda
Summary: The cast becomes inches tall for another one of Monokuma's motives
1. Chapter 1

Saionji, now three inches tall, climbed on top of Komaeda's head and into his hair

"Big bro Komaeda! Your hair is the only good thing about you, isn't it? I'm going to

sleep in it, and make it my house, and you can't do anything about it!" Saionji said, content with herself.

"By all means, go ahead and use it! I'm so glad one of you super high school levels have a use for someone like me!" Komaeda replied, genuinely happy for himself. "If I may, I think I feel slightly less than complete garbage! Maybe- maybe a forgotten banana peel, perhaps?"

"Don't talk like that! You're _still_ complete garbage, you know!" Saionji snapped, slightly upset she didn't get the protest against her actions like she expected. "Now shut up, will you? I'm thinking here."

Komaeda nodded, and even though she couldn't see it she could still feel it, the nod throwing her completely off balance. She gave a tiny cry at the unexpected movement and fell on her back before she could do anything about it.

"You big lug! Don't do that again!" Saionji scolded Komaeda and he quickly apologized. She sighed. Being this small had its disadvantages, but she's going to have to deal with it. Picking herself up, she started wandering through the vast, white cotton-candy like forest that was Komaeda's hair. A small breeze was flowing through, presumably because the tall boy was walking, and it carried a soft, strawberry scent. What, he washes his hair with strawberry shampoo? Saionji thought. At least it smells good. It was sunny out, but the bush of hair left most of the harsh sunlight out while still being warm enough to be comfortable. She can get used to this

Soon Saionji reached a tall tuft of hair sticking out (well they were all sticking out, but this one was taller than most). She circled around it, deep in thought.

"Heh- Hey S-saionji? What are you doing up there? That part's kinda s-sensitive..." Komaeda barely got that out because he was trying so hard not to laugh. He was really struggling with the way his head was moving in small abrupt movements, and Saionji was about to topple over again so she made a quick decision to grab the upright strands of hair she was near...

Hinata has been watching Komaeda for some time now. He passed by him earlier, muttering something about Saionji, and Hinata immediately became suspicious because Komaeda doesn't really go along with anyone, much less Saionji, of all people. Leaving that boy with anyone after what happened in the first trial was just asking for problems, and even worse was that he hadn't seen Saionji in a while. Hinata feared for the worst

Komaeda walked through the sands slowly, and taking care not to move his head much, Hinata noticed. Also, he was talking to himself. Plotting something, maybe. Hinata moved to hide behind every palm tree Komaeda walked past, to try to catch a few of his words and hopefully avoid another incident like the first murder

It's probably not that extreme, but nobody really knows with this guy.

Hinata was surprised by a loud, high-pitched cry of pain coming from the other boy's general direction. His first thought was 'so it's really a murder, isn't it?!" Fear and anger clouded his judgment and quickly he closed the distance between them to tackle Komaeda down before he could do anything else...

But there was no one else around. Huh?

Underneath him, Komaeda groaned in pain

Hinata heard an even smaller voice, this time in anger.

"You idiot! Can't you stay still, for one second?!"

Hinata looked down to look for the source of the familiar voice, and found Saionji, clinging on to a tuft of Komaeda's hair like it was the only thing that separated her from life and death. It probably was though, because even though Komaeda was face down in the sand it was a huge drop for Saionji at her current height. Her tiny face was red with anger

"Big bro Hinata! Don't just stay there! _Help me!" _

Hinata started to move his hands around Saionji at the command, and picked her up, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was still having difficulty processing the scene before him

'Why is Saionji so small? What's she doing in Komaeda's hair?'

'Komaeda...'

Hinata reached the conclusion that it was all the other boy's doing

"What the hell is this?!" Hinata said. "Komaeda, explain yourself!"

Komaeda lifted his head and spit out some sand from being suddenly pushed to the ground. He couldn't really move his hands since they got pinned down with the rest of his body by Komaeda, so he couldn't open his eyes without getting sand in them

"Hinata-kun, is that you? Ah, it's alright if you want to use me for sitting if you don't want sand on your nice clothes! Even though- it's ge-getting hard to b-breathe...!"

Hinata shifted off the boy and Komaeda immediately rolled on his back, taking deep breaths and using his arms to wipe the rest of the sand off his face

When his eyes opened Hinata shoved the tiny Saionji in his face. "This! Explain this!"

"Hey hey! don't just shove me around! I'm delicate!" after a little thought Saionji added, "And I'll bite your fingers!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahem... allow me to explain!"

Hinata heard another familiar voice, although not one he really wanted to hear.

Monokuma suddenly appeared before them. Hinata sighed and said, "Is this another one of your motives?"

"No! Well, yes, maybe? I was bored, alright?!"

"Pfft, with these losers around, anyone would be bored!" Saionji said, crawling out of Hinata's grip and resting on his curled fingers. Even in her current situation she was still relentless as usual

"It's been a week without a murder, and I was getting bored. So I decided to let you see the world from my perspective! Upupu... you brats won't bother to oppose me now that I'm the big one, right?"

He's enjoying himself, Hinata thought, when he does that nothing good comes from it.

"What do you mean by your perspective?" Komaeda spoke up. "You're three feet, Saionji's three inches. That's a huge difference!"

"Hey! who told you to open your smart mouth?! Ah well, punishment time!"

Monokuma waved his arms around, like in some kind of ritual, and Hinata can feel the world getting bigger around him

"Wh-whaaat?!" Hinata shouted in panic, at the same time Saionji shouted, and Hinata remembered he was holding Saionji because his hands were getting heavier than usual

Hinata stumbled over from Saionji's weight, and Saionji fell down with him, and for a moment they were both confused until Hinata realized Monokuma had shrunk both of them down

"What-what the heck?!" Hinata said after he gathered his breath. He stood up and looked up to Monokuma, now towering above him. It was slightly uncomfortable, knowing he can step on them at anytime. "Komaeda was the one who spoke, not me!"

"Well, maybe I missed!" Monokuma said, in a vaguely sarcastic tone that made Hinata think that maybe he didn't miss after all.

"In any case, punishment has been delivered. I'm going out to meet the other students. Have fun, you three!" and he disappeared just as suddenly as he reappeared.

Hinata was used to it now, now that he recovered from the shock of finding tiny Saionji. But still, he couldn't believe the ridiculousness of his situation right now. He was _three inches tall!_ but wait, Saionji was still shorter than him. So, five inches? And was this really the time to think about this?

"Hey, what the heck! Big bro Hinata's still taller than me!" Saionji punched his arm, as if this was somehow his fault, and when he looked down she was clearly upset. "It's not fair!"

Hinata was about to speak, but a familiar face looked down on him and filled most of his view of the sky, which was a shock to them because both Hinata and Saionji forgot Komaeda was there. Komaeda was bending down to look at them

"Hey... well this isn't really comfortable, trash like me staring down at you guys..."

"Is this really the time to trash talk about yourself, Big bro Komaeda? Well you can do it some other time, but hold out your hands first! Sand's getting into my sandals!" Saionji said, trying to kick off sand that keeps getting between her toes

Komaeda did so, and when they both stepped on Hinata suddenly felt a rush of wind as Komaeda lifted them up to his face, he and Saionji each held on to a bony finger to stop them from falling off

Even when they were at eye level, he still held on to his thumb, because they were almost nearly 6 feet off the ground. For someone who's not even a foot tall that's a really long fall. The thought made Hinata hold on to Komaeda's thumb tighter

"O-ow Hinata-kun! That's a little too tight!" Komaeda said and he loosened his grip a little. "Why don't we go meet the others? No doubt at least one other person is your size now, right?"

"I don't want to see the others! To think, the smallest one getting even _smaller _now... I mean, at least Big bro Trashboat over here found me before anyone else because who cares about him!" Saionji threw a fit, stamping her feet deep into Komaeda's skin and he winced a little, probably not entirely from the pain. Saionji's words stung a little as well

Hinata felt sorry for the guy. Taking care of Saionji was enough strain on him before he shrunk down, and then he'd tackled him to the ground without even valid reason for it. He needs a break

"Hey Komaeda, do you mind putting us in your pockets there? While you take us to meet the others" Hinata said. He noticed how huge they looked and they probably could fit both of them together

Komaeda smiled a little which Hinata was happy to see

"Certainly, Hinata-kun! I hope you'll find them at least a little comfortable!" And Komaeda slipped them both into his pockets, which were way deeper than he expected. They tumbled down until the sky was only a little slit of light above them.

"No one's going to see me like this! Maybe Big bro Komaeda can redeem himself, after all!" Saionji shouted with excitement but Hinata was more focused on climbing back up again. There was a bunch of stuff in here, and he knew he shouldn't look because it could be pretty personal. He was in someone else's pockets after all, bizarre as it was

It was hard climbing back up, because the cloth was swinging so he probably started moving again, and his thoughts were confirmed when he finally brought his head back up and was met with a soft wind. Hinata clung to the edge of the pocket and dug his feet into the fabric so he wouldn't fall down again

Komaeda's arm was a distance away from his side, probably trying not to touch them

Aside from that the pocket was pretty cozy and the wind was nice, he even had a nice view of the moving shoreline. Hinata could get used to this

"Hey, Big Bro Hinata!" Saionji called from below. "Want to raid Komaeda's pocket with me? If you say no you're boring!"


End file.
